


Kiss With A Fist by Patchouli - A Podfic

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Brothers Grim - A Podfic Undertaking [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Ben POV, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-mortem, adoptive incest, last episode spoilers kind of, no deaging, they're not really related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: A Podfic of Patchouli's Kiss With A FistThe first thing Ben does upon realizing he's corporeal is kiss Klaus square on the mouth. This is, of course, right after punching him in the very same mouth, so Ben can sort of understand Klaus’ confusion.





	Kiss With A Fist by Patchouli - A Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss With A Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071675) by [Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli). 



If there are issues with the player, you can download the file [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ywt5hfibyrpfzr/Kisswithafist.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please, PLEASE follow the links and read the original by Patchouli, and throw love for the story at them, not me. They deserve a lot of love and- if you haven't read the rest of the Brothers Grim series, please do! I will be podfic-ing it all but there's a lot to get through, so I may be a while.


End file.
